


Love Is In The Air

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Pairings, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different scenarios, different ships/pairings for each one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All scenarios from otpprompts on tumblr

**Uzu x Ryuko** , _Imagine your OTP. Now imagine your OTP when Person A just can’t stop finding reasons to kiss Person B._

\---

A small smile appeared on Uzu's features as he watched Ryuko from his spot at the kitchen counter stool. She was donned in one of his shirts, namely the white one with the words, _Bad Boy_ , written on it in green. It was pretty big on her, not surprising since he was bigger than she was.

_She looks great,_ Uzu thought fondly as he watched Ryuko walk around in the kitchen, looking for whatever it was that she needed to cook with, her hair pulled into a small, messy ponytail that bounced around as she walked. She moved over to a drawer and pulled out a spatula before she turned back to the stove, her eyes on the pancakes she was making.

Smiling, Uzu stood to his feet and crossed around the kitchen counter to join Ryuko in the kitchen. He walked behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. She tensed in surprise for a split second, not expecting his sudden appearance before she relaxed in his arms. A soft breath passed through her lips as she felt Uzu lean down to place a kiss to the back of her head.

"The food will be ready in a bit," Ryuko murmured, her eyes half-lidded as she looked down at their midnight snack.

Uzu made a small grunt in response before he moved his lips to the area behind Ryuko's ear. He moved his hand up to brush her hair out of the way before he returned to placing kisses on her newly exposed skin. Ryuko chuckled under his touch, her smile sleepy. "Take your time," Uzu mumbled as he moved down to her neck.

"Uzu," Ryuko breathed softly, unconsciously tilting her head to the side to give Uzu more access. His arms snaked tighter around her waist and gave her a slight tickle in her sides, immediately causing Ryuko to snap to her senses.

"Hey," she nudged him slightly. "Quit distracting me, I need to focus on cooking," Ryuko grumbled and frowned at the green haired male in her peripheral.

Uzu chuckled lightly before moving the collar of his borrowed shirt over, exposing Ryuko's shoulder to him. "No," he grumbled defiantly as he kissed her shoulder. "You're cute and I want to kiss my girlfriend." Uzu grumbled against her skin. Ryuko opened her mouth to give a retort when he suddenly spun her around so she was facing him.

Ryuko's blue irises met with Uzu's gray ones. Before she could get a word out, Uzu swooped down, his lips meeting hers. She sighed blissfully into the kiss and draped her arms around his shoulders, her eyes fluttering close as she allowed herself to get lost in the kiss. Uzu grinned against her lips, his arms tightening around Ryuko as he squeezed her against him affectionately.

Breathlessly, Ryuko pulled back and Uzu rested his forehead against hers. "Hn... What's that smell?" Ryuko asked sleepily as her eyes fluttered open. Uzu shrugged, a dopey grin appearing on his face.

"Oh, shit!" He exclaimed as he saw smoke behind Ryuko. He pulled Ryuko away and the pair looked to see their midnight snack on fire.

"Aw, the pancakes!" Ryuko whined as Uzu brought out fire extinguisher, their midnight snack now charred and ruined.

 

===

**Gamagoori x Mako** , _Imagine Person B has to go on a long business trip to another country, where their phone won’t work and time zone differences will make it hard to communicate with Person A. Person A goes to the airport with Person B, and right before Person B gets called aboard the plane, they share a kiss._

\---

Mako huffed, a pout on her lips as she linked hands with Ira as she walked with him towards the boarding area. Ira looked down at her and a small smile graced his lips. He gently squeezed her hand affectionately, causing the brunette to look up at him. He smiled down at her and she returned the gesture. 

When Ira looked away, he found them standing just in front of the boarding area for his flight. Mako looked up at where they were as well and felt her spirit fall. A small frowned appeared on her face as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Ira kneeled down, gently wiping the tears from Mako's eyes. "Do you have to go?" Mako mumbled as Ira gently cradled her cheek. He gave her a kind smile and nodded.

"I do, I am Lady Satsuki's shield. I should go with her to ensure her safety." Ira said. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Mako." He promised.

Mako nodded, a small smile appearing on her lips as she gently placed her hands over Ira's hand that was cradling her cheek. "Okay," she replied with a nod. "I'll be waiting." She promised, her brown eyes shining brightly. Ira smiled and leaned down, gently brushing his lips against Mako's in a soft kiss. He pulled back not long after and smiled down at her before he rose to his feet.

Mako smiled at him and released his hand. She moved her hand and placed it gently over her belly. "We'll be waiting," she said with a bright smile that caused Ira to smile as well.

 

===

**Houka x Nonon** , _Imagine Person A of your OTP is one if those people who takes their laptop with them into the bathroom. Imagine Person B banging on the door to the bathroom while screaming “IT HAS BEEN AN HOUR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN THERE”._

\---

"Doggy!" Nonon yelled as she rapped her knuckles on the bathroom door, her brows knitting together in frustration. "You've been in there for a while!" She called, placing her hands on her hips. She huffed and tapped her feet against the ground as she waited for Houka to respond.

"Huh? I'm fine, snake." Houka replied distractedly. Nonon rolled her eyes. It took the dog almost a minute to respond just to tell her that he was fine?

She rapped her knuckles on the door again. "Come on, doggie. I need to shower! Are you taking a dump?" She huffed.

The pinkette almost thought she heard Houka chuckle from the inside. "No, I'm not." He told her through the door.

"Then what the hell is taking so long? It's been an hour! What the hell are you even doing in there?!" Nonon asked, rapping her knuckles on the door harder. She was reaching her limit. She's had a long day, all she wants is a nice bath to end the day so she can just head straight to bed afterward.

When Houka didn't respond, Nonon rolled her eyes and placed her hand on the door knob. "I'm coming in!" Nonon declared.

"No, wait!" Houka interjected, but Nonon had already opened the door and stepped in. Her pink eyes widened slightly to find Houka sitting on the edge off he bathtub, starting a bubble bath for her and candles were carefully lit on the counter by the sink.

He turned away from her and sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose to adjust them. "Ever heard of patience, snake? You've gone and ruined the surprise," he sighed teasingly as he dipped his fingers into the bath to check the water temperature.

_Perfect,_ he thought to himself before he turned to Nonon. She looked at him wide eyed, slight confusion on her face.

"Wh-What's all this?" She asked.

Houka offered her a smile. "I know you've had a long, hard day today. So I thought I'd prepare a bath for you, just the way you like it." Houka answered with a smirk. Nonon flushed and looked down at her feet. With a huff, she closed the door behind her walked over to the bluenette.

"Fine, fine... Th-Thanks, I guess." She grumbled and leaned over to kiss the blue haired male. She pulled back, her cheeks dusted pink. "Wh-Why don't you join me?" She suggested, biting her lip.

Houka smirked slightly and leaned over to kiss Nonon once more. "I'd love to,"

 

===

**Uzu x Satsuki** , _Imagine Person A bothering Person B to read them a story. As Person A concentrates on reading, Person B makes slight adjustments to their positions, ending up with Person A being cuddled by Person B. Person A just reads through it all, surprised to find him/herself in the arms of Person B, tucked under his/her chin._

\---

"Hey, Satsuki..." Uzu called as he leaned his cheek on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Whatcha readin'?" He questioned curiously, his gray eyes peeking towards the book in Satsuki's hands.

"An old fairy tale I found while cleaning out the closet. Why?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the pages.

"You should read it to me," Uzu suggested, a wide grin on his face. 

Satsuki pursed her lips as she looked at her current location in the book compared to where the beginning of the story was. She wasn't that far from the first page, so it couldn't hurt to start over for Uzu's sake. "Very well," she replied and flipped over to the first page as Uzu grinned at her giddily and sat up. She began reading with Uzu sitting beside her. Eventually, he changed positions to where his cheek was once again resting on Satsuki's shoulder. His cheek was later replaced with his chin, and later his forehead.

Not pleased with their sitting arrangements and the fact that Satsuki was so immersed in the book that she hadn't noticed how fidgety Uzu was, the green haired male decided to make a few adjustments. 

Carefully, he picked up Satsuki and situated the girl in his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed an affectionate kiss on the back of Satsuki's neck before he moved to rest his chin atop Satsuki's head as she continued with her story.

"The end..." Satsuki said with a content sigh. She closed the book shut and was surprised to feel a warm presence behind her as well as hear a faint snoring noise. She blinked and turned her head to see Uzu's forehead resting on her shoulder, the green haired male completely immersed in his blissful slumber and his arms wrapped snugly around her waist. 

A small chuckle escaped Satsuki's lips as she moved one hand up to brush some of Uzu's hair from his eyes. He stirred slightly but remained asleep. A fond smile appeared on Satsuki's face as she placed the book beside them and returned her hands to her lap, her fingers lacing with Uzu's.   
She leaned over slightly and brushed her lips against Uzu's head before she snuggled against his chest, her own eyes beginning to close as she slowly drifted to sleep in Uzu's arms.

 

===

**Uzu x Ryuko** , _Imagine Person A on your OTP meeting up with Person B after a terrible, exhausting day. They had hoped to just relax, but Person B is angry at Person A over something insignificant and begins yelling at them. Person A finally snaps and bursts into tears. Person B immediately feels guilty and rushes to comfort them, apologizing profusely._

\---

Uzu groaned, his brows knitted in frustration as he entered his and Ryuko's apartment. He dropped his bag onto the ground and slid off his jacket, hanging it on the back of the couch.

"Hey, welcome home." Ryuko greeted as she entered the living room. Uzu waved at her lazily. "How was work?" She asked.

The green haired male groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Eh, long as hell. Boss kept yelling at me for no given reason. My parents called to remind me just how much they prefer my older brother over me," Uzu groaned and rolled his eyes. 

Ryuko bit her lip. "Uzu, you know they don't think that." She tried.

A heavy sigh passed through Uzu's lips. "Well if that's the case, it wouldn't kill them to show me a little appreciation once in a while," he grumbled. "I'm beat, I'm just gonna shower and head straight to bed..." He walked over to Ryuko, kissing her forehead lazily before he brushed past her to he'd for the bedroom.

"Sorry, I don't feel like talking much..." Uzu said over his shoulder.

Ryuko fiddled with her fingers and followed after Uzu. "A-Actually, I do need to talk to you about something, Uzu..." Ryuko said.

Uzu scratched the back of his head as he continued on. "Eh, can't it wait until tomorrow, babe?" Uzu asked.

"I-I'd really prefer to talk to you about it now-"

"Look, Ryuko, I kind of just want to relax, okay?!" Uzu interjected and stopped in his tracks to turn around to look at Ryuko. "My day has been a hell and I really just want to forget about it, okay?!" He heaved a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair, his brows knitting together in frustration. 

It only took a split second for Uzu to realize what he had done and his eyes widened in alarm. He looked over to Ryuko to see her biting her lip and he quickly closed the distance between them. He took the dark haired girl into his arms, squeezing her against his chest and tucking her head under his chin.

He pulled away just far enough to kiss her lips repeatedly. "I'm sorry, Ryuko. I'm sorry," he mumbled in between kisses, his hands weaving into her hair. "I took out my anger on you, I'm sorry. I didn't..." He mumbled as he looked into her eyes, his brows knitting together in concern and worry.

Ryuko shook her head and Uzu rested his forehead against hers, still whispering his apologies to her. "No, it's fine, Uzu..." She mumbled and Uzu shook his head, pulling away to kiss her forehead.

"No, it's not. You didn't deserve that," he told her as he brought her hands to his lips, kissing each of her fingertips. "I'm sorry, what was it that you wanted to tell me, Ryuko?" Uzu rested his forehead against hers.

She sighed softly and offered him a smile. "I'm pregnant," she told him, biting her lip. Uzu raised his brows in response before he chuckled softly.

"Best news I've heard all day," he chuckled and leaned down to kiss Ryuko's lips.

She chuckled in response. "I should hope so," she replied teasingly.

 

===

**Satsuki x Kaneo** , _Imagine your OTP snuggling in bed after their first time sleeping together. Person A will never admit it to anyone, but they realize at that moment that they actually love being the little spoon._

\---

Satsuki let out a soft sigh as her hand gently traced along the arm that was draped lazily over her waist. Her hand eventually found his hand, and she hesitated for a small second, not quite recognizing the feel of his hand without his rings on his fingers.

She peeked over her shoulder to find the orange haired male sound asleep, his soft breaths blowing onto her shoulder. 

A small smile appeared on Satsuki's face as she turned back around, resting her head on the pillow. She snuggled backward, pressing her back against the male's chest and she felt him tighten his hold around her waist. Satsuki smiled and her hand found his again, linking their fingers together.

 

===

**Uzu x Nonon** , _Imagine your OTP sharing a coat together. Person A is taller than Person B and wears one of those really long, baggier trench coats. Person B, climbs in underneath and cuddles into Person A this way._

\---

Nonon huffed as she stood beneath the concrete canopy that hung over the doors of Hounnoji Academy. She stared up at the dull gray sky, watching as rain drops fell one after another and hit the ground. It was raining quite heavily and she hadn't brought an umbrella.

_Last time I ever trust that doggie for weather_ , Nonon thought as she crossed her arms over her chest. She tapped her heeled boot against the concrete ground, contemplating all the possible options she had in order to deal with the rain.

She could wait it out, but she really wanted to get home. And judging by the amount of rainfall, she could be there for hours.

She could just walk home, but have the chance of getting sick from the cold weather.

"Ah, it's raining." Nonon heard beside her. She looked up to see Uzu standing beside her, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Oh, really? I couldn't tell, wild monkey." She remarked with a roll of her eyes. Uzu rolled his gray ones as well as he turned back to look at the rain. Nonon huffed as she watched Uzu hug his long jacket closer to himself.

Pink eyes widening in realization, Nonon moved beside Uzu as he started to move. He paused as he sensed her move closer and watched as the pinkette swiftly moved and situated herself at his side, tucked under his coat.

"Walk me home, monkey!" Nonon demanded as she subconsciously scooted closer to Uzu and his warmth. 

Uzu clicked his tongue against his teeth as he readjusted his jacket, making sure it covered both of their heads, but mostly the pinkette's. "Seriously?" He asked. With a short breath, he pulled the pinkette closer to his side, causing her to flush slightly.

"Come on, let's get moving before the rain picks up." Uzu said as he gently nudged the girl forward, letting her know that he was gonna start moving. Nonon nodded and remained close to Uzu's side, walking beside him as he blocked her from the rain.

 

===

**Satsuki x Iori** , _Imagine Person A is in a deep sleep, so Person B is trying to wake them up with first gentle nudges, then a kiss, then a touch, only to get carried away as time progresses._

\---

Iori stirred slightly before he blindly reached over to the night stand to turn off the alarm. With the alarm off, the blonde male yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Satsuki, it's time to get up..." Iori said as he turned to the beautiful, dark haired girl sleeping beside him. His eyes opened tiredly and he looked to see that Satsuki was still sound asleep.

He reached over, gently poking her shoulder. "Satsuki, Satsuki... We have to go to brunch with Inumuta and Jakuzure..." He said. The girl didn't wake and Iori resorted to gently nudging her.

"Satsuki, Satsuki..." He called to her softly, but the girl still didn't stir. 

He leaned over and gently kissed her, his cheeks dusted pink. "Satsuki," he murmured to her as he pulled away. She still didn't wake and Iori moved his lips down to her shoulder, placing gentle kisses against her skin. "Satsuki, we have to go..." He murmured to her, but she still did not wake.

His kisses eventually ventured to her neck and clavicle and suddenly, Satsuki stirred awake. She blinked and felt Iori kissing her neck. A soft smile appeared on her features, Iori still unaware that she was now awake. "What are you doing-"

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Iori stammered as he fumbled out of bed in embarrassment.

 

===

**Houka x Ryuko** , _Imagine your OTP sleeping together for the first time. No sex, just sleeping. When Person A wakes up, they see Person B still asleep. Person A smiles and wakes them up with a sweet kiss. Person B, once aware of what’s happening, kisses back._

\---

The bluenette rubbed the sleep from his eyes, a yawn passed through his lips and he reached over towards the nightstand to fetch his glasses. Bleary eyed, he slipped his glasses on and turned to the girl sleeping beside him.

A soft smile appeared on his features as he leaned over, gently pressing his lips to Ryuko's. Small, short, gentle pecks so as to not wake the girl. Eventually, he lengthened the kisses bit by bit. Stirring slightly, Ryuko blinked her eyes awake to find herself staring into Houka's eyes as he pulled back.

He smirked at her. "Good morning," he greeted. Ryuko smiled up at him, leaning up to meet her lips with his.

"Morning," Ryuko murmured against his lips, her hand reaching up to play with Houka's blue hair. Her fingers gently massaged his scalp and Houka let out a grateful moan. He pulled back slightly so his lips were just brushing against Ryuko's.

"I think our daughter is going to wake up soon, shall we get make breakfast?" Houka asked against her lips. 

Ryuko hummed softly, her fingers gently moving through Houka's hair. "Hmm, in a little bit... I wanna rest here just a bit longer." The dark haired girl replied. Not a couple seconds after, the sound of an infant crying echoed throughout the house. Houka chuckled softly as Ryuko groaned.

"There's our alarm, time to get up," Houka chuckled as he rolled out of bed.

 

===

**Uzu x Ryuko** , _Imagine your OTP in bed after a fight, facing away from each other. They both begin to feel guilty about the quarrel, and roll over to apologize… at the same time. They do it so abruptly that they bump their heads together. After being dazed for a few moments, they giggle and kiss, twining their legs together and snuggling. They quietly murmur their apologies and endearments to each other until they fall asleep._

\---

Uzu bit his lip as he tucked his arm under his head. He should really say something to Ryuko. He should apologize. He peeked over his shoulder to see that Ryuko had also turned her back to him. He returned to his original position, biting his lip as he did so.

He should really apologize.

They fought over something stupid. Again. Though it shouldn't really be a surprise considering how competitive they are. It's never gotten this serious where they went to bed angry, though. Most of the time it was resolved with some good, passionate make out sessions.

But not this time.

Uzu sucked in a deep breath. He should really apologize. He exhaled and flipped himself around to apologize.

"I'm sor-" he and Ryuko stopped short, the two of them cut short I their apologies as they bumped foreheads with each other, the both of them turning towards each other at the same time.

"Oww..." Uzu groaned, cradling his sore forehead. Ryuko's groans of pain were quiet as Uzu pried open his eyes. His gray eyes met with Ryuko's blue irises and the both of them laughed simultaneously. They leaned toward each other, their lips meeting for a soft embrace before they pulled back. Uzu leaned up to kiss Ryuko's forehead before he rested his forehead against hers, the two of them still giggling.

"Looks like we had the same idea in mind," Ryuko smiled up at Uzu, her arms wrapping around Uzu's neck to play with his hair.

The green haired male chuckled in response as he gently bumped his nose against Ryuko's. "Looks like." He chuckled, a soft smile appearing on his lips. "I'm sorry, Ryuko," he murmured, his eyes meeting hers as he wrapped his arms snugly around Ryuko.

The dark haired girl sighed into Uzu's embrace, pressing herself closer to her green haired lover. "I'm sorry, too, monkey. I'd hate to be the kind of couple that goes to bed angry." Ryuko said jokingly.

"Yeah, hardcore make out sessions fix everything," Uzu said jokingly.

Ryuko laughed, snuggling deeper in Uzu's chest, happy to feel his arms tighten around her. "Hardcore make out sessions fix everything," she laughed before the two of them drifted to sleep, a smile on their faces.

 

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Houka x Nonon** , _Imagine your OTP taking their young child to get their ears pierced._

\---

Houka let out a soft breath as he lifted his four year old daughter into the stool, the attendant nearby making sure that the earring gun was ready for use. The bluenette smiled down at his daughter as she kicked her feet idly.

"Now you'll match mommy," Houka said with a grin. Their daughter, who looked like an exact replica of Nonon except for the fact that she had her father's green eyes, looked up at Houka with a bright smile.

"Mm! Just like mommy!" The little girl, Aika, chirped, her smile dancing on her lips.

Houka nodded as he pulled his phone out, getting it ready to record a video. "You'll be just as cute," Houka said as he glanced over at Nonon, who was currently talking to the employee about the earrings they would be using to pierce little Aika's ears. The bluenette turned back to Aika, a small grin on his lips. "Between you and me, you may even be cuter than mommy." Houka teased with a wink.

Aika giggled and Nonon turned back to Houka. "Hey, I can hear you." Nonon said as she placed her hands on her hips.

The bluenette chuckled in response as Nonon moved to stand beside him. "Ready?" The employee asked Aika and Houka began recording the scene.

Aika looked at the earring gun in the employee's hand unsurely. "... Is that going to hurt?" She asked and looked up at the employee.

"You'll be fine, mommy and daddy are here." Nonon encouraged. Aika nodded and sat still in the chair as the employee brought the tip of the gun to Aika's earlobe. The employee counted to three slowly so Aika knew when to brace herself.

Nonon turned to Houka, her pink eyes looking at the screen of Houka's phone as he continued to film the scene. Suddenly, the employee pulled the trigger on the earring gun, piercing the earring through Aika's ear and causing the four year old to cry.

Houka looked up at them in alarm, his brows knitting together. "Hey, uh... Is it possible to stop this whole process?" Houka questioned.

"She'll only have one pierced ear, Houka. She's going to have to get the other pierced eventually." Nonon reasoned.

Houka glanced between his wife and his daughter. "But my daughter is crying, Nonon!" Houka argued back, earning an eye roll from the pinkette.

"Maybe next time you'll think again before suggesting that your daughter get matching earrings with her mother for the sake of cuteness," Nonon said.

 

===

 **Uzu x Ryuko** , _Imagine your OTP fighting over who is using too much of the blanket._

\---

Uzu shivered and blinked his eyes open, his vision bleary. He curled in on himself in an effort to keep warm, his hands rubbing his arms to create friction. He peeked over his shoulder to see Ryuko curled up in a ball, all the blankets curled around her.

"Oi, Ryuko," Uzu grumbled as he rolled over towards Ryuko and tugged the blankets off of her. 

She made a whining noise and pulled the blankets back towards her, resulting in a tug of war between she and Uzu. "Monkey, I'm cold..." She complained sleepily as she curled up into a ball further.

"So am I. How do you think I feel when I wake up and you have all the blanket?" Uzu grumbled as he successfully pulled the blankets off of Ryuko. She made a soft whining noise but stopped when Uzu scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against his chest. The pair sighed contentedly as Ryuko leaned into Uzu's embrace, her hands linking with his over her stomach.

The green haired male exhaled deeply as he buried his nose into Ryuko's hair, his eyelids already feeling heavy. "Better?" Uzu asked as he reached down to pull the blanket back up to their shoulders, covering them in warmth.

Ryuko nodded as she pressed her cold toes against Uzu's warm legs. "So much better," she hummed softly, her eyes closing.

 

===

 **Gamagoori x Mako** , _Person A has been feeling down for a few days. However, since they and Person B have only just started dating, Person B has no idea what can cheer them up. Since Person B wants to make Person A feel better, they try a bunch of completely random things, and finally give up in frustration when nothing seems to work. They then find out Person A was worried they hadn’t made a good impression on the first date, and they were actually really happy Person B cared that much. Cuteness ensues._

\---

Ryuko watched curiously as Mako scrambled out of her seat, the brunette gathering her things with quick movements.

"Uh, Mako-"

"Sorry, Ryuko-chan, I've gotta go! I need to go find Gamagoori-senpai!" Mako said as she brought out her packed lunch. 

Ryuko immediately noticed that Mako's lunch was bigger than usual. The dark haired girl smirked slightly as she eyed Mako. "Ah, gonna go share lunch with your boyfriend? That's so cute Mako, I hope he likes it." Ryuko shared teasingly.

Mako paused in her movements, a sad and concerned look crossing onto her features as she set her lunch back down on the table. "I hope so too... Gamagoori-senpai has been kind of sad lately, he's frowning more than he usually does." Mako said before she shook her head, a determined gleam appearing in her eyes.

"Anyway! I helped Mom prepare some extra special croquettes just for this occasion! It'll boost Gamagoori-senpai's mood all the way up toward the sky! Wish me luck, Ryuko-chan!" Mako said with a bright smile before she left the room. 

Ryuko nodded and stood from her seat before she crossed the room to go look out the window. The dark haired girl spotted Gamagoori sitting down on one of the benches in the courtyard and then spotted Mako hurrying over to the Disciplinary Chair of Hounnoji Academy Student Council. She watched as Mako invited Gamagoori to eat with her, the large male seeming a little hesitant to eat with her, but he seemed agreed to the invitation anyway.

"Ah, Ryuko."

The dark haired girl turned around to see Satsuki and the remaining members of the Elite Four at the door of her classroom, looking as though they were just passing by.

"Sis," Ryuko greeted in a slight surprise. Ryuko gave a friendly nod to the three members of the Elite a Four before Satsuki continued speaking.

"We were just looking for Gamagoori, have you seen him by chance?" Satsuki inquired as she glanced around the room. Ryuko shook her head and jutted her thumb back towards the window.

"He isn't here. He's outside eating lunch with Mako," Ryuko said and glanced over her shoulder towards the window. 

When Ryuko turned back she yelped in surprise to see the Elite Four running in her direction, trapping her between the window and them. She struggled for breath as the Elites searched outside the window curiously, their eyes searching for the last member of their group. The five of them glanced down at the the couple in the courtyard. The brunette girl was gesturing dramatically, more than likely carrying the conversation herself.

"You see, Gamagoori has been feeling a little down as of recent," Satsuki spoke up, causing Ryuko to turn to her elder sister. "We were checking to see if maybe he was feeling better today," Satsuki shared when Nonon spoke up.

"Ah, the underachiever ran off," the pinkette reported causing Ryuko and Satsuki to turn back to the window just in time to see Mako run off, flailing her arms around as though she were yelling something to Gamagoori.

Satsuki hummed softly to herself before she turned on her heel, her short hair flowing behind her as she turned. "Let's go see what Mankanshoku has in store for Gamagoori," she spoke up, the others following behind her curiously.

\--

The four of them peered around the trees that they were hiding behind, they turned around just in time to see Mako return, an oversized stuffed bunny doll in her arms. "Gamagoori-senpai!" Mako called as she nearly ran into the male, the latter catching her so she wouldn't injure herself.

"Gamagoori-senpai, here!" Mako said, thrusting the bunny doll into the male's face. "I got this for you!" Mako exclaimed, a determined gleam in her eye. 

Gamagoori paused and set the brunette safely down on her feet, his eyes widening slightly as he gently took the light pink bunny from Mako. "M-Mankanshoku..." Gamagoori mumbled in surprise.

"I got it for you because I noticed you were sad... I thought I could get something for you so you wouldn't be sad anymore." Mako explained, her cheeks dusted pink.

Gamagoori blushed and shook his head. "I appreciate it, Mankanshoku, but I wasn't sad." He said, causing Mako to look at him in confusion. "I was worried that I hadn't made a good impression on our first date, and I let my worries get the better of me and I caused you to worry over me. My apologies, Mankanshoku. I won't let it happen again." Gamagoori said as Mako jumped into his arms, gushing about how she loved how their first date went.

In the background, Satsuki was dragging away the three members of her Elite Four and Ryuko to give Gamagoori and Mako their privacy. 

 

===

 **Uzu x Ryuko, Houka x Nonon** , _Imagine two of your OTPs having a double wedding._

\---

Ryuko sucked in a deep breath as Mako tended to her hair, brushing her bangs to the side and neatly pinning it back with the aid of a slim black hair clip. At the vanity beside her, Satsuki was pulling Nonon's hair into a bun, sticking a white flower into the bun as an accessory.

"Hope you don't make a total embarrassment out of yourself when you walk down the aisle, transfer student." Nonon spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence in the room.

The girls giggled quietly and Ryuko flashed Nonon a grin. "Ah, I could say the same thing for you. I know your husband is recording the whole thing, so it would be a shame for you to embarrass yourself on your big day," Ryko shot back playfully as Mako gently put the veil on Ryuko's head.

Nonon's smirk grew as she glanced over at Ryuko. "Hm, I wouldn't want you to get embarrassed on your big day either, except I think it's too late for that. You're marrying that wild monkey of all people." Nonon chuckled with a roll of her eyes.

"He's certainly better than that data loving dog of yours," Ryuko retorted lightly, her smirk dancing on her lips.

Satsuki chuckled as she laid the veil over Nonon's hair, careful not to mess it up. "Now, now, you two. I think that's enough talk for now. The ceremony starts in a few minutes." Satsuki said, noticing the way that Ryuko's and Nonon's smirk changed into soft, excited smiles.

"Up, up! I wanna see your dresses!" Mako said as she helped Ryuko and Nonon to their feet. Mako smiled brightly, seeing Ryuko in her strapless wedding dress and Nonon in her halter styled dress. The brunette quickly handed each girl their respective bouquet while Satsuki guided them to the doors that led to the alter room.

"We'll see you girls in just a bit," Satsuki said with a smile as she and Mako departed for the alter room where the wedding was to take place.

Ryuko took in a deep breath, faintly noticing the way that Nonon's hands were just barely shaking. "Hey, transf- Ryuko," Nonon called and turned to Ryuko, a small smile on the pinkette's lips. Ryuko turned to Nonon, waiting for what her friend had to say. "Congratulations. I'm really happy for you and Sanageyama," she admitted.

The dark haired girl smiled in response. "Thank you, Nonon. And congratulations as well. I'm really happy for you and Inumuta as well." Ryuko said as the music began. The doors opened, revealing the decorated alter room to the two brides. 

At the end of the aisle stood their soon-to-be respective husbands, each one dressed sharply in a nice suit. Nonon and Ryuko shared one last look at each other before they walked forward together, down the aisle to join Inumuta and Sanageyama at the alter.

 

===

 **Houka x Ryuko** , _Imagine Person B of your OTP not letting Person A get out of bed by cuddling them. (OT3 would have Person B and C doing the same thing.)_

\---

Ryuko sighed softly as she felt the bluenette's arms wrap around her waist, hugging her back against his torso. She snuggled deeper against his chest, a content smile appearing on her lips. "Houka," she murmured softly, turning her head slightly towards him.

"Hm?"

"I need to get up. I promised Mako that I would go dress shopping with her," Ryuko said. Houka made a small grunt in response and Ryuko took that as a sleepy, "fine". She made an attempt to get out of bed when Houka's arms tightened around her, pulling her back to bed.

Ryuko chuckled slightly, a sleepy smile dancing on her lips. "Houka, come on. Seriously, I need to go meet Mako." She reprimanded and tried to pry herself free from Houka's hold. She giggled just slightly when she felt Houka press small kisses on the back of her neck.

"Houka," she said with a playful, warning tone. Houka merely wrapped his arms around her tighter. 

"You only need ten minutes to get ready. You and Mankanshoku are meeting in thirty minutes, and your meeting place is only a five minute drive from our place. You have plenty of time before you really have to get ready." Houka told her.

Ryuko rolled her eyes but allowed herself to sink back into Houka's arms. "Yeah, but if I keep laying here, I won't want to get up at all today." The dark haired girl said.

"That's fine," Houka said, placing a gentle kiss on Ryuko's shoulder. "Just cancel plans, tell her you can't make it."

"It's not fine, I did that last time! I haven't been able to hang out with Mako in a month."

Houka hummed softly. "You still haven't gotten up though." He noted.

Ryuko laughed and elbowed her boyfriend playfully. "That's because you're still holding me back!"

 

===

 **Uzu x Satsuki** , _Imagine Person A of your OTP scratching/massaging Person B’s head or back. Person B completely and totally melts over this sensation and falls asleep in Person A’s arms._

\---

A soft sigh passed through Uzu's lips, his eyes fluttering close as he wrapped his arms around Satsuki's body. He exhaled deeply as he rested his head down on Satsuki's lap, pressing his cheek against the top of her thigh. The girl smiled gently as she moved one of her hands to run her fingers through his hair, her nails weaving in and out of his slightly messy green hair.

She gently massaged his scalp while she turned the rest of her attention to the book in her other hand, her eyes roaming the page.

Uzu exhaled deeply and loudly once again, causing Satsuki to giggle quietly. "Comfortable?" She asked, peering down at Uzu. He nodded as best he could, his chest gently falling and rising with each breath.

"So very comfortable... Why haven't we done this more often?" Uzu mumbled sleepily.

Satsuki turned back to Uzu. "Because you usually can't lay down for more than a couple of minutes. You always demand my attention," she chuckled, her fingers gently massaging Uzu's scalp.

He sighed in response and turned to bury his face into Satsuki's stomach. "Excuse me for wanting my girlfriend' attention," he mumbled against her shirt. Satsuki chuckled and turned back to her book as Uzu tightened his hold around her.

A few minutes later, Satsuki looked up from her book when she heard the sound of snoring. She looked down to see Uzu fast asleep on her lap, more than likely because of her running her fingers through his hair. She smiled at him fondly before leaning down to kiss his temple.

 

===

 **Uzu x Ryuko** , _Imagine your OTP on a ferris wheel, and everything is going great—until it gets stuck at the very top. For thirty whole minutes. How your OTP spends their time during this is up to you._

\---

Uzu tapped his fingers against the bar of the Ferris wheel carriage that acted as a seatbelt to keep them inside the cart. He huffed and propped his elbow onto the bar and placed his chin on the palm of his hand. It's been maybe ten or twenty minutes - he has never been good at keeping track of how much time actually passes - since he and Ryuko have been stranded up at the top of the wheel. 

He looked to his right, the lights of the fair lighting up the night sky.

He turned to his left to look out at the ocean, the lights from the fair reflecting off of its dark blue surface. Beside him, Ryuko was sitting rather stiffly, her hands gripping the bar that kept her safe in her seat.

It didn't take long for Uzu to figure out the girl was a little nervous about being up here. She had only agreed to ride the Ferris wheel with the others because Mako had convinced her. Uzu was almost sure his rival had thought that she was going to be sitting with her best friend, only to get stuck up top with him.

Not that he minded.

"What's up, Matoi?" Uzu asked with a small grin as he playfully elbowed the nervous girl in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Ya scared or something?" He chuckled.

Ryuko shot him a glare and Uzu laughed in response. "Come on, Matoi. Lighten up! I'm sure we'll be down in no time," Uzu said and began to sway in the seat, causing the carriage to sway itself.

The dark haired girl's eyes widened. "A-Ah! Wait-wait! Don't sway!" Ryuko cried out as she scooted over towards Uzu, clinging desperately onto his arm. Uzu looked at her in alarm as he stopped swaying, the carriage eventually slowing to a stop.

"Wow, you're really scared, aren't ya?" Uzu asked in disbelief as he looked down at her.

Ryuko flushed and glared up at him. "S-So what? I'm not invincible, Sanageyama. E-Everyone's got a fear of something," Ryuko stammered as she slowly released Uzu. 

Uzu pursed his lips. "Eh, yeah I guess... It's just kind of hard to believe that you of all people have a fear." Uzu voiced as Ryuko prepared to move. As she moved back to her original spot, the carriage swayed and Ryuko immediately bolted to Uzu's side, clinging to his arm again.

Uzu laughed as Ryuko clung to his arm, causing the dark haired girl to flush and pout at Uzu. "Sorry, sorry. I know I shouldn't laugh, but I can't resist." Uzu laughed apologetically, hiding his laughter behind his free hand. He smiled down at Ryuko as he composed himself. "Sorry, I think it's kind of cute that the great Ryuko Matoi is afraid of heights," he said, causing a few more chuckles to escape Uzu's lips.

Ryuko frowned in response, her cheeks darkening in color. "Sh-Shut up," she grumbled and avoided his eyes.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. But I've gotta ask, why are you suddenly afraid of heights now? I mean, you flew into space with Senketsu." Uzu noted, looking back at Ryuko. 

She shrugged, her fingers playing with the material of Uzu's shirt sleeve. "I... I guess I didn't really think about it then." She muttered. "I was with Senketsu, so I knew that I was safe." She murmured the last part, just loud enough that Uzu heard.

"Hey, am I not good enough for you?" Uzu asked, feigning being hurt.

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean," she grumbled.

Uzu nodded and slowly leaned back, so as to not disturb the carriage. "Yeah, I'm just giving you a hard time. But, if it makes you feel better, you can hold onto me until the ride ends, if it makes you feel better." Uzu offered.

The dark haired girl nodded gratefully, gently squeezing Uzu's arm. He smiled down at her before he peeked over the edge of the carriage, spotting a familiar head of blonde hair and a small brunette girl with a bob cut. He gently nudged Ryuko and pointed over the edge of the carriage.

"Hey, check it out. We're right above Gamagoori's carriage," Uzu pointed out. Shakily, Ryuko peered over the carriage, her hold tightening on Uzu's arm. She stiffened slightly when she felt Uzu lean forward to join her. He looked over at her, gently pressing his free index finger to his lips. "Watch this," he whispered and gestured back to Gamagoori's carriage.

He carefully leaned over the edge and spit over the edge, an excited grin dancing on his features while Ryuko stared at him incredulously. A faint "ew!" was heard and Uzu clamped his hand over his mouth to hide back his laughter. The pair looked down to see Gamagoori looking up at them, looking upset and clutching the top of his head where Uzu's spit had landed.

"Sanageyama! I know that was you!" Gamagoori yelled, causing Ryuko and Uzu to burst into laughter. The pair leaned back against the chair, still laughing when Uzu glanced over at Ryuko, his grin growing in size.

"Ah, much better." Uzu shared, causing Ryuko to look at him in slight confusion. "You look better when you're smiling, Matoi." Uzu confessed with a grin, causing Ryuko to flush and rest her head on Uzu's shoulder to hide her red cheeks.

 

===

 **Uzu x Nonon** , _Imagine your OTP get caught in the rain and run back to Person B’s place. Person A decides to take a shower while Person B starts a fire in the fireplace. Suddenly Person A starts screaming and Person B runs into the bathroom, seeing a very naked Person A standing on the toilet and a rather large spider in the shower. Person A yells at them next, telling them to look away and kill the spider already._

\---

"Go, go!" Uzu rushed out as he opened the door for he and Nonon. The pinkette hurried in, kicking off her wet shoes and pulling off Uzu's black Goku uniform coat that Uzu had lent her to help shield her from the rain.

Uzu followed in after her, closing the door and shaking his head free of rain water, splashing Nonon in the process. "Hey! What are you? A dog?" Nonon said as she shielded herself. Uzu chuckled and turned to her, hugging himself as the goosebumps formed on his bare arms.

"Monkey, actually." He replied cheekily and guided the pinkette into his apartment. "You know where the bathroom and all the stuff is, right? I'll make us some hot cocoa." Uzu said as he headed for the kitchen.

Nonon nodded gratefully before she stopped just before the hallway. "Wait," she called to her green haired friend. "What about clothes?" She asked, causing Uzu to stop in his tracks. The greenette's brows furrowed in thought before he turned back to the pinkette. "I'll lend you some of my clothes," he said and Nonon nodded, heading into the bathroom.

The green haired male placed the mugs of water in the microwave, when he heard a shrill shriek. "Snake?!" Uzu yelled in alarm.

"Monkey! Monkey!!" Nonon shrieked from the bathroom. Uzu moved swiftly - or as swiftly as he could in his clothes that were heavy from the rain - and hurried toward the bathroom, swinging the door open.

"Jakuzure?! What's wrong-" his breath caught in his throat when he saw Nonon standing on the toilet, clutching her towel to her chest and just barely covering her body from his eyes. Her pink eyes were wide from horror as she looked from the shower - the water running - to Uzu who has just barged through the door.

The pinkette flushed and chucked a bar of soap at Uzu's forehead. "Quit staring, you pervert, and kill that damn thing!" She yelled, pointing to the rather large spider that was currently residing in his shower.

Uzu groaned and rubbed his throbbing forehead. "Uhhh, yes m'am..." He grumbled and stumbled over to the shower, making sure to not look in Nonon's direction.

 

===

 **Houka x Nonon** , _Imagine your OTP snuggling in bed early in the morning, telling each other they have nothing planned that day, looking forward to sleeping in together, when they suddenly hear their baby crying in the other room. They both groan and begin arguing about whose turn it is to go pick him/her up._

\---

Nonon groaned lightly as Houka adjusted their position slightly so that her head was resting on his chest. The pinkette lazily draped her arm around Houka's torso, snuggling deeper into his form. The bluenette reached down to press a kiss to Nonon's forehead, squeezing her arm affectionately.

"Morning," Houka greeted sleepily, his fingers weaving through Nonon's locks. The pinkette mumbled something incoherently in response.

"We don't have to get up today, right?" Nonon asked sleepily as she leaned into Houka's touch. 

The blue haired male shook his head in response. "No, we don't have any plans for today. We can stay here as long as you like," Houka told the girl. She looked up at him, smiling sleepily before she leaned up to press her lips to his.

Houka sighed against the kiss, his fingers massaging Nonon's scalp. "I take it you want to stay here a little longer?" Houka asked as he smirked against their kiss.

Nonon nodded as she scooted up to lay on top of Houka, her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him. Houka wrapped his arms around the pinkette, hugging her tightly as he pulled back from their kiss. He smirked at her and kissed her nose before he rested his head back down on his pillow. Nonon laid down as well, nestling her head beneath Houka's chin as she melted against his form.

The pinkette sighed blissfully when the sound of an infants cries began in the next room over, causing the two adults to groan quietly. "It's your turn, isn't it?" Nonon asked, burying her face into the material of Houka's shirt.

"Nngh, I took care of her last time..." Houka recalled and rolled over to place Nonon back down on the bed. "But I suppose I can do it again," Houka hummed softly and kissed Nonon's lips before he moved off the bed to tend to their crying daughter in the other room.

"Hmm, thank you." Nonon called sleepily as she stretched out on the bed.

 

===

 **Uzu x Ryuko** , _Person A and Person B are spending a free day together as tourists. Person A is the type to take photos of everything while Person B is the adventurous type who wants to immerse in a foreign land’s culture. How would their day go about?_

\---

Ryuko's eyes gleamed with excitement as she and Uzu climbed off the tour bus and into the bustling sidewalk nearby the tourist attractions. She looked around, keeping close to Uzu as they shuffled out of the sea of fellow tourists.

The pair managed to make it out of the sidewalk and climbed up a nearby set of stairs that rose just a bit higher than the sidewalk.

Ryuko normally tired to avoid large crowds, but just this once she would let it slide. She was in a foreign country, after all!

The dark haired girl turned her head to see Roman Colosseum to her right. Her blue, gear shaped eyes gleamed excitedly as she waved Uzu over. "Uzu, Uzu. Let's go over there, I wanna see the inside of..." She turned to Uzu and trailed off when she saw her fiancée taking pictures of a flower growing in a nearby bush.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, tugging on his shirt sleeve. "Monkey, let's go." She said.

Uzu snapped a few more pictures before he showed the camera screen to Ryuko. "Check it out, babe. A flower from Italy." Uzu said, looking quite proud of himself. Ryuko looked down at the image, a smile forming on her lips.

His photography skills weren't that great, the flower was off center and a little blurry. "Looks great, monkey." Ryuko hummed and kissed her fiancée before she glanced back at the Colosseum. "Let's go take pictures there, Uzu. I'm sure you'll find some-"

"Babe, look! A rock!" Uzu exclaimed and walked over to the rock before laughing like a child. "Oh man, it's shaped so weird." He laughed before taking a few more pictures. Ryuko rolled her eyes, a smile forming on her face before she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Maybe she shouldn't have bought that camera for her fiancée.

 

===

 **Houka x Ryuko** , _Imagine your OTP having their first baby and holding him/her for the very first time._

\---

Ryuko smiled tiredly as she looked over at the nearby chair to look at Houka, cradling their baby in his arms. The bluenette was smiling fondly down at their child, gently cooing to her and letting the baby grasp his finger.

A soft smile graced Ryuko's lips as she heard Houka sniffle softly. "Ah, are those tears forming in your eyes? I didn't know you were capable of crying," Ryuko teased lightly as Houka chuckled at her words.

"Only so many things can elicit such an emotion from me," Houka replied, smirking up at his wife before he turned to back to the infant in his arms.

"Like holding your daughter for the very first time?" 

Houka nodded, chuckling again. "Yes, and wedding vows." He shared.

Ryuko looked at him oddly, her eyebrows quirked in confusion. "Wedding vows? You didn't cry at our wedding," she recalled, pursing her lips.

Houka shook his head. "Not at the ceremony, no, but I cried when I wrote out my vows for the first time." He told her, his finger moving stroke his sleeping daughter's cheek. He looked up to see Ryuko pat the space beside her on the bed. He rose to his feet carefully, making sure he wouldn't wake the baby before he moved to sit down beside Ryuko.

"I didn't know that," she mused as she rested her temple on Houka's shoulder, the two of them looking at their daughter. She pursed her lips together and looked up at Houka, gently poking his cheek to get him to turn towards her. When he turned to her, she leaned up to kiss him. "I love you, ya know." She shared.

The bluenette chuckled and kissed Ryuko again. "I know. And I love you too." He murmured, the two of them turning back to their daughter.

 

===

 **Kaneo x Satsuki** , _Imagine your OTP getting dressed in the morning, Person A however is feeling a bit playful and decides to hold a piece of Person B’s clothing hostage so Person B has to try and get it back_

\---

Kaneo yawned as he leaned up against the door frame of the bathroom, watching Satsuki as she got ready for the day. "Leaving already?" He asked.

Satsuki nodded as she brushed her hair down, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm meeting up with Nonon today. We're going shopping and them have lunch." Satsuki said as she looked around the bathroom curiously.

"Is my bra over there?" She asked, peeking past Kaneo's shoulders to look into the male's bedroom. He turned around and spotted the girl's lacy bra hanging off of one of his bed posts. He sauntered over to it and plucked it off. He turned to Satsuki and showed her the bra that was hanging off his fingertips by the strap.

"Is this what you need?" He asked with a smirk.

Satsuki nodded and came out of the bedroom to retrieve it when Kaneo moved to the opposite side of the bed, creating a barrier between he and the short haired girl. She eyed him curiously and held her hand out towards Kaneo. The male clicked his tongue against his teeth, shaking his head.

"My despair, Satsuki, the only way you'll be getting this back is if you climb into bed and cuddle with me," he said with a smirk.

Satsuki smiled at him and shook her head. She glanced over at the clock on the wall before she turned on her heel and exited the male's bedroom, clad in only her panties.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?" Kaneo called after her. Satsuki reappeared at his door frame, leaning up against it.

"I have a spare bra in my car, I was going to go get it since you weren't planning on giving that one back to me anytime soon." Satsuki replied simply.

Kaneo eyed her oddly, pursing his lips. "You're bluffing," he grumbled. "You wouldn't walk out there topless..."

Satsuki merely smirked, raising her brow in a challenging manner. The male sighed in defeat and held Satsuki's bra out to her. "Fine, here." He grumbled. Satsuki smiled victoriously and sauntered back into the room, swiping her bra out of Kaneo's hand.

"Thank you," she hummed and kissed Kaneo's cheek before she walked back towards the bathroom, swaying her hips as she went.

 

===

 **Iori x Satsuki** , _One of the members of your OTP is sick. Person A worries the entire time about Person B and never leaves their side._

\---

"I'm fine, Satsuki." Iori managed in between his coughing. He sighed softly as Satsuki placed a cool towelette on his forehead in an effort to lower his fever.

"Let me help, Iori." Satsuki insisted as she brought over a chair to sit as his bedside. The blonde mumbled something incoherently under his breath and avoided the girl's eyes.

A soft smile appeared on Satsuki face as she reached over to the bowl of soup that was sitting on Iori's nightstand. "This will be my way of repaying you as a thank you for when you and Soroj would take care of me when I was younger." Satsuki explained, swirling the spoon in the soup.

She looked up to look at Iori and the blonde nodded in response. "If you want to stay, that's fine with me. I just don't want you getting sick as well," Iori said, his brows knitting together.

Satsuki giggled lightly and scooped a spoonful of soup for Iori. "I think I'm the one who is supposed to be worrying over you, Iori, not the other way around." Satsuki teased lightly and held the spoon out towards Iori.

He flushed and sat up, allowing Satsuki to spoon feed him. He winced as the hot soup went into his mouth. "Ah, hot!" He gasped and fanned his mouth, causing Satsuki to apologize profusely.

 

===

 **Uzu x Mako** , _Imagine your OTP lazing around on a rainy day._

\---

Uzu pried his tired eyes open to the sound of rain hitting the outside if the window. He looked over to see that it was raining quite heavily. 

He turned back to look down at the brunette girl curled up in his lap, her head resting on his chest and her arms wrapped around his torso.

He smiled down at the girl, his fingers gently splaying over her back as he moved his hand up and down her back. Mako hummed softly in her sleep and snuggled her head deeper into Uzu's chest.

Uzu chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss the brunette's forehead before going back to sleep himself.

 

FIN.


End file.
